fnbrfandomcom-20200213-history
Tilted Towers
Tilted Towers was a named location on the Fortnite Battle Royale map. The location was just southwest of Loot Lake in grids D5, D6 and E5. The location was introduced in the v2.2.0 update on January 18th 2018. It quickly became the most popular location in the game. In Late April 2019, Tilted Towers and Retail Row were destroyed in the volcano’s eruption. In Early May 2019, when season 9(the v9.0 update) was released, Neo Tilted replaced the former location, and Retail Row was replaced with Mega Mall. Sadly, Tilted has been removed. also, between that, neo tilted was brought all the way back to before tilted TOWERS, but tilted town, which where you couldn't build. Buildings ° Official Name ~ Unconfirmed/Unofficial Name * Big Shots Espresso~ (Unique) * Kiosk ~(Unique) * Red Tower~(Unique) * Fish Apartments * Taco House° * Noms Tilted * L Apartments° * Castle Tower° * Clocktower house~ * Clocktower° * Knepley's Pawnshop° * South Building~ * No Sweat Insurance Building° Description Location Tilted Towers is situated in between the Boundary Hills, Riverpeak and Mount Tilted. The city is separated from the South River by Rivepeak and separated from Loot Lake by an unnamed mountain. The city is well connected to the outside world using roads that leave the city on two places. The south There are four buildings in the south of Tilted Towers. When you come into Tilted Towers by the 1st Street from the west side the first building on your right hand side is the Clocktower house. The next building on the right hand side is the tallest building in the city, Clocktower. The clocktower is one of the most recognizable landmarks in the city. The next buildings that is seen on the right hand side of 1st Street is the South Building. In between the Clocktower and the South Building there is a road that passes under 1st Street. South of the Clocktower house there is the final building in South Tilted Towers, Kinepley's Pawn. The west When you enter Tilted Towers from the west side by 1st Street you will find the Tilted City Park on your left hand side. To the north of this park the Taco Shop can be found. To the east of the park, on the other side of the road, The ruins of Chair Store can be found. The Chair Store was almost completely destroyed by the meteor that hit it on May 1st. Vehicles of the Unnamed Investigation Agency can be found at the crater .Just north of The Chair Store, on the other side of the parking lot the Red Building can be found. The east To the east of The Chair Store Trump Tower can be found. This tower is also a recognizable landmark and was damaged by the meteor that hit the Chair Store. In Trump tower Pizzeria Grandpa's and Bookstore McGuffin's can be found. To the north of this building the Noms Supermarket can be found. On the east side of Trump Tower another avenue can be found. When you go north on this road the first building on the right hand side is the Double L building. When going further north on the left hand side the Tilted Towers Garage can be seen at the end of the place. The last building on the avenue is the Red Tower which can be found on the right hand side. The north To the north of Red Building Big Shots Espresso can be found. There are stairs that lead to the roof of Big Shots Espresso, this is because there is a basketball court on Big Shots Espresso's roof. To the east of the coffee shop, on the other side of the road the last building in the city can be found, the Kiosk. Stores * Big Shots Espresso * Kiosk * Creative Shop * Tacos * The Chair Store * Noms * Pizzeria Grandpa's * Bookstore McGuffin's * Kinepley's Pawn Maps Aerial photo In game map Loot map none See Also: * Locations * Loot Lake * South River * Riverpeak * Boundary Hills * Mount Tilted * Lucky Landing * Retail Row * Pleasant Park * Spotpark * Buildings * Trump Tower * Red Building * Big Shots Espresso * Big Shots Espresso cafe * Tacos * Taco shop * Noms * Noms Tilted Towers * Creative Shop * Red Tower * Tilted Towers garage * Double L Building * Clocktower * Clocktower house * Kinepley's Pawn * Kinepley's Pawn (Building) * South Building * Kiosk * The Chair Store * The Chair Store store * Pizzeria Grandpa's * Bookstore McGuffin's __FORCETOC__ Category:Locations Category:Tilted Towers